Discord/Galería
Segunda Temporada El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 1 :Artículo principal: El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 1. Statue of Discord cracking S2E01.png Discord EvilLaugh S02E01.png Discord priceless looks s02e01.png Celestia and Luna depicted on stain glass defeating Discord S02E01.png Roh16.png Roh18.png Roh21.png Roh32.png descarga (1)v.jpg Discord hypnotizing S2E01.png Discord cloud.jpg|Discord descansando sobre una nube Rotheharmony.jpg El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 2 :Artículo principal: El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 2. 250px-Discord S02E02.png El regreso de la Armonia Segunda Parte 4.jpg El regreso de la Armonia Segunda Parte 9.jpg Identificador-El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 2.png Discord MALVADO T2E02.png El regreso de la Armonia Segunda Parte 56.jpg El regreso de la Armonia Segunda Parte 61.jpg Tercera Temporada Paciencia y Amistad :Artículo principal: Paciencia y Amistad. Royal guards pull Discord's statue S03E10.png Discord about to be freed S03E10.png Discord freed at last S03E10.png Discord 'what a relief!' S03E10.png Pinkie 'make that bunny cute again!' S03E10.png Images (52)ng.jpg Discord air quotes 'reformed' S03E10.png Discord eyes Fluttershy through magnifying glass S03E10.png Fluttershy threatens Discord with the Stare S03E10.png Discord surprised S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord force choke S03E10.png dsod3.png Discord surrenders to the Stare S03E10.png dsod2.png Images (48)bghnj.jpg dsod4.png Fluttershy 'Are you alright' S3E10.png Broken lamp in the form of Discord S3E10.png Discord 'There, all better' S3E10.png dsod5.png Discord eating paper S03E10.png XDDDDD.png Adios.png dsod6.png dsod7.png Dibujo.PNG dsod8.png dsod9.png dsod11.png dsod10.png Descarga (3)b bm.jpg dsod12.png Discord with angel halo S03E10.png dsod13.png dsod14.png Puntaje.png Dsod.png dsod15.png Discord bows to Princess Celestia S03E10.png Discord puzzled S03E10.png Discord S03E10 (1).png Identificador-Paciencia y Amistad.png dsod16.png Fluttershy smiles at Discord S03E10.png Cuarta Temporada La Princesa Twilight Sparkle, Parte 1 :Artículo principal: La Princesa Twilight Sparkle, Parte 1. S4E1I512.png S4E1I513.png S4E1I514.png S4E1I515.png S4E1I516.png S4E1I517.png S4E1I518.png S4E1I519.png S4E1I520.png S4E1I521.png S4E1I525.png S4E1I526.png S4E1I527.png S4E1I528.png S4E1I529.png S4E1I530.png S4E1I531.png S4E1I532.png S4E1I533.png S4E1I534.png S4E1I535.png S4E1I536.png S4E1I537.png S4E1I538.png S4E1I539.png S4E1I540.png S4E1I541.png S4E1I542.png S4E1I544.png S4E1I545.png S4E1I546.png S4E1I547.png S4E1I550.png S4E1I551.png S4E1I552.png S4E1I555.png S4E1I556.png S4E1I559.png S4E1I560.png S4E1I561.png S4E1I562.png S4E1I563.png S4E1I564.png S4E1I565.png S4E1I566.png S4E1I567.png S4E1I571.png S4E1I572.png S4E1I573.png S4E1I574.png S4E1I575.png S4E1I576.png S4E1I577.png S4E1I578.png S4E1I579.png S4E1I580.png S4E1I581.png S4E1I582.png S4E1I583.png S4E1I584.png S4E1I585.png S4E1I586.png S4E1I587.png S4E1I588.png S4E1I589.png S4E1I590.png S4E1I591.png S4E1I594.png S4E1I595.png Discord_knits_giant_black_arrow_S4E01.png La Princesa Twilight Sparkle, Parte 2 :Artículo principal: La Princesa Twilight Sparkle, Parte 2. S4E2I138.png S4E2I139.png S4E2I140.png Discord_holding_poster_S4E2.png S4E2I142.png S4E2I156.png S4E2I163.png S4E2I164.png S4E2I165.png S4E2I169.png S4E2I170.png S4E2I171.png S4E2I172.png S4E2I174.png S4E2I175.png S4E2I179.png S4E2I180.png S4E2I184.png S4E2I185.png S4E2I186.png S4E2I193.png S4E2I194.png S4E2I195.png 463471 safe solo discord season 4 spoiler-colon-s04 popcorn 3d glasses theater seat.png|Voy a necesitar más palomitas Twilight_Sparkle,_Discord_and_Spike_S4E2.png images (16)hghg.jpg Discord_teaches_-a_valuable_lesson-_S4E02.png Tres son Multitud :Artículo principal: Tres son Multitud. Rainbow Dash facing towards Discord S4E11.png Applejack, Pinkie y Rainbow con cara de Emm....png Discord en una cama para pacientes.png Discord y twilight bailando.png Discord y twilight bailando 2.png Discord y twilight bailando 3.png Twilight_Potter.png Discord singing with face upwards S4E11.png Identificador-Tres son Multitud.png Discord bailando4.png Cadance, Discord y Twilight.png Discord contagiado.png Applejack and Rarity looking at sick Discord S4E11.png Fluttershy acariciando a discord.png Discord y Fluttershy.png Las mane6 y Discord.png El Reino de Twilight, Parte 1 :Artículo principal: El Reino de Twilight, Parte 1. TirekhaciendodecidiraDiscord.png TirektratandodeconvenceraDiscord.png El Reino de Twilight, Parte 2 :Artículo principal: El Reino de Twilight, Parte 2. S4E26I39.jpg Discord spike y mane6 abrazandose.png Discord y Ponies.PNG|Un Heroe Quinta Temporada Haciendo Nuevas Amistades con Discord :Artículo principal: Haciendo Nuevas Amistades con Discord. Discord contándole a Fluttershy una historia graciosa T5E7.png Discord y Fluttershy teniendo un momento divertido T5E7.png Discord y Fluttershy teniendo uno de sus Martes de Té T5E7.png Fluttershy menciona a su amiga Tree Hugger T5E7.png Discord sorprendido por la mención de Tree Hugger T5E7.png Discord pregunta Tree Hugger burlonamente T5E7.png Discord suelta una risa inusual T5E7.png Discord con ojos brillantes T5E7.png Discord Me alegro por ti T5E7.png Discord masticando una taza de té T5E7.png Discord con una expresión de sorpresa escueta T5E7.png El juego de té de Fluttershy flota hacia arriba T5E7.png Discord acepta la invitación de Fluttershy T5E7.png Fluttershy muy apenada para hablar T5E7.png Los celos de Discord comienzan T5E7.png Discord cruza al frente de Fluttershy T5E7.png Discord se pone una chaqueta T5E7.png Discord pregunta Quién, yo T5E7.png Discord Tal vez se extravió en el correo T5E7.png Discord No hay falla, como dicen ahora T5E7.png Discord malhumorado ya me voy T5E7.png Discord mete los pastelillos en su chaqueta T5E7.png Discord tira la bandeja lejos T5E7.png Discord pregunta Lo dije en voz alta T5E7.png Discord saliendo de la cabaña T5E7.png Spike despertando lentamente T5E7.png Spike sorprendido por Discord en su cama T5E7.png Discord le pregunta a Spike dónde está Twilight T5E7.png Spike dice que Twilight está en Canterlot T5E7.png Discord decepcionado T5E7.png CMC Esta va a ser la mejor noche en la historia T5E7.png Las Crusaders gritan por el ojo gigante de Discord T5E7.png Discord con un ojo de espejo gigante T5E7.png Discord hablando con Applejack T5E7.png Discord rascando la barbilla de Apple Bloom T5E7.png Discord Asquerosa y Apestosa Gala T5E7.png Apple Bloom le saca la lengua a Discord T5E7.png Discord cubre sus oídos con sus cuernos T5E7.png Discord ya escuchó suficiente de las Crusaders T5E7.png Discord Creo que ya lo comprendí T5E7.png Discord se asoma afuera de la caja de cartón T5E7.png Pinkie Pie los sabores que tenemos T5E7.png Pinkie invade el espacio personal de Discord T5E7.png Discord De hecho, Pinkie Pie T5E7.png Discord trata de hacer una pregunta T5E7.png Discord titubeando nerviosamente T5E7.png Discord arañando un bastón de dulce decorativo T5E7.png Discord mirando ansiosamente alrededor T5E7.png Discord tiene muchísima hambre T5E7.png Discord pide todos los pasteles T5E7.png Discord necesitaré toda mi energía T5E7.png Pinkie moviéndose velozmente por la pastelería T5E7.png Discord le pregunta a Pinkie con quién irá a la Gala T5E7.png Discord mirando disgustado hacia otro lado T5E7.png Discord ve a alguien afuera T5E7.png Discord observando por un periscopio T5E7.png Discord luciendo muy celoso T5E7.png Pinkie Pie gritando Mi hermana Maud T5E7.png Discord le dice a Pinkie que cancele su orden T5E7.png Discord interrumpe a Fluttershy y a Tree Hugger T5E7.png Fluttershy le presenta a Tree Hugger a Discord T5E7.png Discord mirando con enojo a Tree Hugger T5E7.png Los ojos de Discord brillando de color rojo T5E7.png Fluttershy Es un cumplido, Discord T5E7.png Discord Claro, apuesto a que sí T5E7.png Discord a punto de irse T5E7.png Discord aparece de vuelta T5E7.png Discord Eso te lo puedo asegurar T5E7.png Discord Que te diviertas en la Gala T5E7.png Facepalm de Discord T5E7.png Extrañadim.png Smooze.png Discord empuja al Smooze hacia la puerta del frente T5E7.png Discord haciendo Comedia en Vivo T5E7.png DisandTreeH.png FinalGala.png Identificador-Haciendo Nuevas Amistades con Discord.png ¿Qué Pasa con Discord? :Artículo principal: ¿Qué Pasa con Discord?. -_S5E22.png Discord está de acuerdo con la idea QPcD.png Mlp_5.png Identificador-¿Qué Pasa con Discord?.png Cambio de Cutie Mark, Parte 2 :Artículo principal: Cambio de Cutie Mark, Parte 2. The cutie remark part 2 4.png Sexta Temporada Calabozos y Discords :Artículo principal: Calabozos y Discords. Discord, Big Mac y Spike haciendo Rol en Vivo T6E17.png Categoría:Galería Categoría:Galería de Personaje